kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Richard
Richard of Shrewsbury, 1st Duke of York (リチャード, Richādo) is the younger brother of King Edward V and was murdered with him about 400 years ago in 1483.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 Appearance Richard is a young boy with short, blond hair and blue eyes. He is shown wearing white pajamas, similar to Edward's, at night and an orange-and-yellow-striped top trimmed with white lace around the collar and sleeves and orange pants trimmed with yellow bows during the day. He also wears an orange cap, white socks and brown shoes with laces. He's also seen with a skull in his right hand. Personality He loves his brother very much and looks to him for protection. He is also quite fond of Sebastian Michaelis, as he is shown following him around and he also hugs Sebastian before departing. Richard has an odd habit of carrying around a skull and talking to it. He is highly possessive of it, calling it "special," and refuses to share whose skull it is. Edward later says it is his own, but Richard states that it actually belongs to an unnamed "pitiful" person. He has apparently been carrying the skull around for 200 years. History In 1483, Richard was locked in the Tower of London with his older brother Edward. Shortly after arriving there, their doorman let in their murderers, who killed them and threw their bodies in the river, where their flesh and bones were swept away. At some point after their murders, they returned to Ludlow Castle as ghosts, because they had spent time there when young. Anime's Synopsis Haunted Castle Arc Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian go to Ludlow Castle, which Ciel is modifying into a hotel because they have heard that it was haunted and it has frightened the workers. Once inside, they encounter Edward, who decides to win Sebastian, as he has taken a liking to him. Once he becomes their butler, Richard follows Sebastian around and asks him about the various chores he is doing. Sebastian tries to take the skull, so he can change clothes, but Richard refuses. Sebastian becomes disinterested, and Richard attempts to make him more interested in whose skull it is. right|thumb|190px|Richard helps Edward remember the past. That night, down in the crypt, Edward tells Ciel and Sebastian that the skull is Richard's own and that it is needed in his chessboard of skulls order for Richard to go to Heaven. Ciel takes charge, and orders Sebastian to acquire the skull using the simplest means - force. When Sebastian does, Richard's distressed cries for help remind Edward of his murder, and he tries to stop Sebastian. However, Ciel takes the skull from Sebastian anyway and places it on the chess board. When nothing happens, Richard reveals that it is not his skull, but just the skull of a pitiful person. Richard reminds Edward of the day they were murdered and helps him to let go of his pain and sadness. They begin to shimmer, and after bidding Ciel and Sebastian farewell, they fade away, presumably to Heaven. Quotes *(About the skull) "If I give it away, it'll be sad." Trivia *Richard is based on the real Richard of Shrewsbury who died mysteriously with his older brother King Edward V in the Tower of London.Wikipedia:Richard of Shrewsbury, 1st Duke of York References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Royalty Category:Ghosts Category:Haunted Castle Arc